


how to be beautiful

by Ladypennywise



Category: Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, ilovethem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladypennywise/pseuds/Ladypennywise
Summary: An small heat in his heart made him ask her a single question, but he al ready knew the answer. (fluffly one shot).





	how to be beautiful

She actually didn’t know how, but he thought that she was lying. 

Because every day, every night, every second Sakura looked abysmally beautiful to him. That was crushing his heart cruelly. 

Kurama just stood there, with his fire coloured hair tied up in a loose ponytail, watching how his adored angel got ready to go to bed after a shower and a long day working in the hospital. Sakura could be the fiercest girl he have ever met, but she was still a woman, and women really need their beauty routine, right?   
The kunoichi was sit on the edge of the bed, her legs on the side, with a short mint dress made of the finest silk covering the delicate curves of her petite body. Her pale skin glowed over the French vanilla oil she was applying on all her form, moisturising the skin of her thighs and arms, making them look rosy and delicious.

He licked his lips and felt himself began to breathe hard.

Completely innocent of the tall man watching her from the door, the girl continued. Sakura grabbed a small chocolate brush placed on her bed, and began to brush all of her long melted strawberry ice cream hair, the remaining drops of water sparkling with the sunset light coming from the big window. Her breathing was slow and warm, and the demon fox wanted nothing more to being as near as possible of that warm breath. He was feeling cold. 

He walked slowly to the fairy kunoichi, who ceased the brushing in the same time. She finally seemed to notice him and glared up at the anxious man. Big emerald eyes, adorned with delicate pink lashes found another pair of green apple eyes who shone with admiration at her, maybe. 

\- Sakura, my angel. – He held out his hand at her, which was all that Kurama needed to do. His adored one stood up and walked at him with elegance and trust. With his height, he towered over her, but in his opinion that just made her even more adorable. Then, the demon hugged the human like if his life depended of that, but with the delicacy that a porcelain doll needed. 

Sakura wrapped her arms on his neck, feeling his natural scent of forest and wild plants filling her nostrils. Kurama sniffed her perfume with delight, the sensation of the relaxation running on all his body; it was like the strongest drug for him, it made him feel safe.

She made him feel secure.

She made him feel loved. 

Even if he was an upper S-class demon, he was still so sensitive inside that it wasn’t fair at all. 

Kurama planted a kiss on her long swan neck, and then went down to her collarbones, kissing them too. Enjoying every second his lips made contact with the delicate woman with hunger.   
The red haired boy sliced his arms to her waist, pulling the doctor closer to his body.   
\- Let’s sleep, honey. – he whispered on her ear, slicing his fingers between her pastel locks of hair, liking the softness of it. This woman was driving him crazy.   
\- Yes. – The simple response came out followed by a bright smile, unique of an even brighter Sakura. Yes, she was unique. 

And he would goddam never let her go.

Separating their embrace, Sakura reached his hand, interlacing their fingers together; heading him to her matrimonial bed. Any other guy would have think something completely different of what Kurama was thinking in that moment; well, he wasn’t thinking anything, he was just relishing the fact that Sakura grabbed his hand fondly. 

Yeah, the ex-thief was that simple. 

With a childish smile, Sakura grabbed him by his waist and raised him in the air, barely hearing a surprised gasp. Then she threw him to the bed, jumped, and fell on top of him, spinning on the pearl blanket while both of them laughed like if they were kids. 

This situation happened almost every day, yes. But for they both, this situation was something they would treasure for the rest of their lives, specially the red haired male. 

He knew she was the most precious person he have ever have (next to his mother, obviously). There has been like five years since they met, Kurama would not say that he fell in love with the woman in first sight, it was more like he thought she was beautiful in first sight.   
They fought. Yes, of course, they fought for what seemed hours in one of those training days in the middle of the Dark Tournament; she was such a fast fighter that it was giving him a headache. 

She was fast, strong, and a great healer along with a fierce fighter. The pink female’s skills were attractive for almost everyone.

However, even though her team and his were “enemies”, she never doubted to go to help the whole Team Urameshi if one of them were hurt. Sakura healed him after his fight with Karasu, healed Hiei’s right arm after he used his dragon of the dark flames… well; in fact, she was their doctor even though she didn’t have any obligation to be. 

“I know I don’t have reasons to stick my nose where it doesn’t belong, but… I don’t know I just feel like doing it” were her soft words continued by a gentle smile while grabbing Hiei’s several hurt arm. Her hands began to glow a light green, her eyes looked even greener as she began healing the burned skin. In a few instants, Hiei was like if he haven’t been hurt at all, who whispered an small “thank you”.

Kurama couldn’t help but to feel fascinated. 

“Are you okay?!” he remembered her cries clearly even after all those years. After his fight with Karasu, his body was hurt beyond imagination; with great injuries and all bloody. He was a demon, he obviously healed much faster than normal humans did, but the help was well received. 

He remembered it hell well. 

The male remembered how the female sited him against a wall, pushed his clothes aside from the wounds and began the healing. The soft and feminine hands ran all over him at the same time she healed him, over his lesions on his chest, his legs and arms, making Kurama inevitably blush a light scarlet. Yusuke noticed and giggled at him. The demon fox frowned at his friend, making him laugh loudly. The woman was so concentrated on her job that she didn’t notice anything. 

After that, everything went out of control.

Kurama began to see Sakura more often than necessary. He visited her in her new house in the city every time he was free from school and became a little nervous talking directly to her home alone, which was a strange signal. He wasn’t shy at all. 

They could spend hours speaking of different topics, reading, or watching a movie. When it was late in the night, he really didn’t want to go, but he had to. Every time he leaved the house with a big smile on his face. 

The demon fox sometimes came with flowers and several types of junk food (mostly candies, because she has a particular sweet tooth. He memorized all her favourites) at her house and stayed all the day there. Which was possibly the best thing he has done a long time, he has never been this happy in his whole life (even his Yoko form was very pleased with the pink kunoichi and her company) and the doctor seemed to enjoy his company too. 

The time Kurama was out training his new friends of the Dark Tournament, in order to make them fight in the Yomi’s team, he really thought several times of taking Sakura with him. Finally, Kurama sadly rejected that selfish idea. He could put Sakura in danger and that was unacceptable. 

Kurama told her he was leaving in the front of her department, the last visit he will make in years. The petite kunoichi looked up at him, sadness filling those emerald jewels she called eyes, and Kurama wanted nothing more than beat himself up for making her sad. But he resisted. 

The old thief promised his loved one that she would be the first one to know his return. Sakura accepted, wiping bright tears off her reddish cheeks. 

“Please, come back sane and safe” In a low tone, she whispered, feeling her own throat dry of nerves. 

He would.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time passed like if were just mere weeks, but were actually two years. 

When Kurama passed to the Human Real, he didn’t even stop at his own home but instead went running to a certain house to see a certain human woman who completely stole his heart. The male didn’t have time to knock the door when he fell down, feeling the weight of someone on top of him in a mere instant. He knew who it was.   
Her hair now was long and she looked more mature than before, but she still was that beautiful little girl he met in the Dark Tournament. They hugged on the ground like baby bears for long minutes, with Sakura crying of happiness over him…

Pretty much like they were now, three years later.

Kurama couldn’t believe how much in love he was with the petite woman in his arms, who finally fell asleep. Every day that passed, Sakura became more and more beautiful in his eyes, and he fell more in love. 

“My heart actually hurts in just thinking how much I love her… what a weird, yet good feeling”. 

He asked her constantly what she did in order to be more and more beautiful. The pink haired girl said she didn’t know how or what with confusion in her eyes, but he thought she was lying. 

Or maybe he was just bewitched, Kurama didn’t know. 

The only think he knew, is that the day that his beloved cherry blossom isn’t with him no more, he would travel with her to the Spirit Realm, it didn’t matter.   
He wanted to be with Sakura forever. 

Yoko agreed completely.


End file.
